


Snow

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Gilbert have fun in the snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't own the characters!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Having Gilbert as a friend instead of an enemy was a wonderful thing, Anne realized. Mostly because he was so much fun.

They talked about so many things. Hopes and dreams, wishes and fears and ambitions. As they talked, their eyes grew brighter and their cheeks flushed, especially in the crisp winter cold. If Gilbert had been the tall, dark and poetically spoken man of her dreams, Anne sometimes thought, all of this would seem almost romantic. But he was not a dream hero, just dear old Gil.

Someone she could enjoy chasing and playing with in the new-fallen snow.


End file.
